


Evil Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi vs. Conscience. Who will win? The awesome one, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Bitch

Terezi was walking around the room to and fro in frustration, teeth grinded, arms quivering. She was currently being harassed by a person most vile, a malfeasant calling herself Conscience. Every troll has this rude bit of atavism lodged deep inside their minds, but the daily sleep in the sopor slime usually takes care of this enemy within, just like it does away with other primal tendencies. And it usually works, but recently, this little bitch popped up again unexpectedly, harassing Terezi throughout the day. Perhaps there was something wrong with her sleep patterns? How else to explain this onslaught of a foe who mocked, who accused? Especially the latter frustrated Terezi: she was the one to accuse the guilty, not the other way round!

_So, have you been thinking about them lately?_ The whisper may have been only in her head, but it felt almost material. If audible, it would be infinitely frustrating: speaking in such condescending a tone that listening invites beautiful thoughts of murder.

"About who?" Terezi muttered.

_Your victims. You know. The ones you killed. So many of them. You lost count. _

"Would you please quit that? You know I only agreed to give the bad guys over to that stupid spider of hers. Not my fault she lied to me all the time and just fed everyone, even the less bad ones, to her dumb fat mom."

_Really. It's all her, you are a paragon of innocence. It's a pathetic lie and deep inside you know that very well. For one, after her first insincerity, you should know better than to believe her. But you still decided to trust her. You had reasons to believe she just sent everyone to their doom instead of letting them go after a lost game, but never bothered to check. Out of sight – out of mind – out of... conscience! A perfect ploy, or so you thought. But you cannot really cheat yourself. _

"Shut up. Look, I had better things to do than stalk her all the time and see what's she doing. I have a life, you know. Am I supposed to distrust everybody or what? Everyone lies sometimes, that's no reason to be all paranoid towards them."

_What sound reasoning. What great answer to my – your! – doubts. Let's get to the subject of the 'bad guys', as you call them. How did you come up with this classification? Who were your 'bad guys'?_

"Look, some people just plain aren't that valuable. Sorry if it bothers your stupid stinky conscientious self, but it's overall better for the world if they die. And most of the people we played against were indeed better dead than alive."

_Really. Did you make that kind of assessments before or during the games? Or did you retroactively apply that label to them after you began to suspect, or know of, their death? You know the answer very well. Take that girl, for example. You know who I'm talking about. The one in the nerdy glasses. How'd you come to the conclusion that she was a 'bad guy'?_

"I..." Come to think of it, she couldn't remember. But it didn't matter. Seriously, what was this stupid whispery bitch expecting from her? To keep a detailed mental dossier for every single punk who crosses her path?

Sigh. It was so simple. The very fact that she though that girl to be bad implied that she, Terezi, had a reason to do so. So what if she couldn't recall that reason? There had to be some good one. It's basic logic. Everyone can do that. Expect for consciences, it seems. All the more reason not to listen to them. Terezi 1, Conscience 0.

She really needed to get her mind off these bastards she offed so spectacularly along with Vriska. Maybe her scalemates would comfort her. For example – Lemonsnout. He smelled so good. One of her favorites. Come here, little boy!

She hugged the yellow plushie and stroked his head. The jagged shapes reminded her of something...

_He had weird, funky horns in this very shape. A curious first name he had. Osandi. You remember him? _

"No, not at all, get the hell away from me forever. Just go and die."

_Just for the record: I am not going to stop. You know you remember his eyes. And there was something in the way he moved. And in his face. A cute one. You even said it aloud. To him. He smiled. _

"That was when I still had my stupid old vision." She loved her new world of scents and flavors. Now that she was like this, she could judge people better. Smell their lies, taste their true natures.

_He smiled._

"Shut up."

_Smiled. And later died. I wonder if he thought of your own smile when he was struggling in the web. It took you a bit longer to decide unanimously that he was a 'bad guy'. _

"Just shut up! Hey, wait, I know... look at this!" So that evil bitch was trying to play on her emotions, right? Very well, Terezi Pyrope shall counter that with scientific methods.

She took a sheet of paper and a handful of crayons, and divided the paper into two halves. One side was the "Good" things about Osandi, the other, "Bad". She began filling out the two columns. Certainly, once she's finished, Conscience will have to face the hard facts: this fellow's negative traits outweighed the alleged positive.

Let's see. He was... okay, was kind of nice. And kind of funny. And interested in the law, just like her! Oh, okay, that "Good" column was a bit longer than expected. But wait 'til you see the "Bad", you little punk. Who'll be snickering then?

He was quite rebellious. Spoke against the obligatory genetic contributions. He even mentioned something about the trial procedure being too weighed against the accused. Oh, and he tossed a bottle on the ground. She hated littering. Anyone who pollutes forests deserves punishment.

Terezi examined the table. The "Good" column dwarfed the "Bad". Her heart sunk a bit.

What a stupid waste of time! Seriously, what kind of a dumb idea is that? To measure a person's worth with some crappy doodles? The results are completely meaningless. Heck, she could probably make such a table for the worst, most evil person ever and the columns would look similar. Obviously, she had no time to do this pointless thing for real, but perfectly knew it would turn out like this. She angrily rolled the sheet into a ball and tossed it violently out of the window.

_I wonder how would he smell to you today if he was alive. _

Argh, will she ever shut up! Terezi picked up Lemonsnout again. Come to think of it, his scent of lemons clashed quite a bit with the rest of the room. And there was something weird about him now. She stroked his head again, and once more: a sinking feeling in her heart. Yes, definitely something despicable within him.

In fact, she might as well get rid of him. No point in keeping useless trash in the room.

"His Honorable Tyranny presides! The accused: Senator Lemonsnout, a prime example of detestability!"

Time to prove that he is indeed a bad guy. Terezi 2. Evil bitch 0.


End file.
